Cravings
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: All that mattered was putting distance between herself and Horatio. [HC]


Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Word count: 924

A/N: For the second first line/last line challenge on the H/C list. Nath, thanks for beta'ing.

* * *

Calleigh balanced herself on the chair, trying to reach the top shelf. Even with the added height her heels gave her, she was still too short. Inwardly cursing whoever had put the sugar all the way up there, she stretched further.

Suddenly, the air in the room changed and she felt someone's eyes on her. When it was clear he had no intention of announcing himself, Calleigh let her hand fall to her side and turned to face him. For once, she could actually look down on him and she intended to savor the moment.

"You know," she thickened her accent, playing up the role of helpless female, "you could always offer to help instead of just watching me struggle."

Horatio smiled and glanced casually around the room to check they were alone. He put his hands on his hips and approached the chair.

"Is there a problem?"

Calleigh reached for the sugar again, unaware that the action caused her shirt to ride up a few inches and bare her skin. "The sugar bowl's empty. I'd refill it if I could just reach—"

She trailed off when Horatio's fingers brushed her exposed skin.

"You need sugar?"

"Mm-hmm." It was suddenly hard to think. Sugar? What was that?

Horatio pressed his lips to her stomach. His tongue darted out, sending shivers all the way up her spine. Calleigh grabbed his shoulders to steady herself.

When Horatio pulled back, it was clear he wasn't unaffected. "Hmm. You're sweet enough."

The words would have sounded corny coming from anyone else, but Horatio was looking at Calleigh in a way that suggested he wasn't done tasting her; that, given the opportunity, he wanted to devour her.

No man had ever looked at her in quite that same way.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Calleigh turned at the sound of Alexx's voice and gave a too-bright smile. "Not at all. Horatio was just about to get the sugar off the shelf for me."

"That's thoughtful of him."

"Uh-huh. You know how it is being cursed with short legs. Okay, maybe not you so much, but I can't help it. This is just the way God made me."

As Horatio helped Calleigh down from the chair, he whispered, low enough so Alexx wouldn't hear, "I have to commend him on a job well done."

Calleigh was too shocked to form a coherent reply. She watched numbly as Horatio retrieved the sugar, refilled the bowl then returned the sugar to the shelf. Why was he so bold in his flirting today?

She raised her hand to her stomach, brushing her fingers over the skin where his lips had been. She could still feel his touch.

"Calleigh?" Alexx was staring curiously at her.

"I, uh, I have to go, uh, do something. Yeah. I'll see y'all later."

She left the break room, needing fresh air to clear her head. She didn't recall getting from the hallway to the stairs outside the building. All that mattered was putting distance between herself and Horatio.

What had just happened? It had been more than just a kiss; it had been an attack on her senses. And she wanted more. She wanted to know what being fully devoured by Horatio meant, what—

"Cal?"

Speak of the devil, she thought as Horatio sat next to her and held out a cup of coffee.

"I owe you an apology," he said. "I don't know what got into me earlier. I had no right to take that kind of liberty with you. If I offended you, I am truly sorry."

He wasn't wearing sunglasses and Calleigh found herself trapped in his gaze. She had the eerie feeling that he could see right through her.

"Can you forgive me?"

Calleigh moistened her lips with her tongue and noticed the almost-imperceptible tightening of Horatio's jaw. "If you could go back, would you do it again?"

He swallowed, his eyes never leaving hers. "Probably."

Aware that she now held all the power, she smiled. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Calleigh, if you only knew what I wanted to do." His voice was low and honeyed, and just like that, he had the power.

Calleigh made a small noise that sounded something like a meow. Horatio tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her neck.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Horatio froze. His expression changed from playful to horrified. "No?"

"No. There's nothing to forgive." She turned her head and kissed him, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. When she pulled away, a long moment later, she smiled. "Mmm. Yum."

Horatio said nothing, though his eyes mirrored the sentiment. Calleigh picked up the coffee and took a sip before offering it to Horatio. When he accepted the mug, Calleigh leaned against the step behind her and studied him. She was content to sit there indefinitely, enjoying his presence and the morning sunshine. Mondays had never felt so good.

Horatio nudged her knee and tilted his head towards the parking lot. Speed and Eric were on their way to the building, both wearing sunglasses and looking a little worse for the wear.

"Morning, boys," Calleigh said brightly.

Eric took his sunglasses off and squinted up at Calleigh and Horatio. "Don't shout, please."

Horatio smiled. "You two look like you had quite a night."

Speed grunted something unintelligible.

"Hey, Tim—" Calleigh began.

Speed held up his hand. "Don't say a word. Just hand me the aspirin."

fin.


End file.
